


Moments with Dorothy & Theodora Trevelyan

by JessicaMariana



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Past Lives, The Taint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Inquisitor twins Dorothy and Theodora Trevelyan.<br/>You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!</p><p>PROMPTS FOR THESE SHORT SCENES ARE OPEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during The Descent.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Hurt, The Taint

“Will I see you again?”

Theodora’s eyes were glistening with yet to be shed tears as she looked at her sister. Dorothy, feeling weak and hopeless, nodded.

“I’ll make sure of it,” she replied, and smiled reassuringly at Theodora and gave her a long hug.

“I’m sorry,” they said to each other in unison.

“We should move if we’re to catch that Warden before he reaches Orzammar,” one of the Legionnaires said.

Dorothy pulled away from Theodora’s arms and slowly turned to leave. Behind her Varric and Dorian followed. Dorothy hadn’t asked Bull with them on the expedition and so had been left to mind his own business with the Chargers. With Theodora stayed Sera, Blackwall, the Legionnaire Renn and Shaper Valta.

If Dorothy could find the dwarven Warden who’d passed the Legion of the Dead camp a couple of days earlier, then she might survive. And so the group split. The plan was for her to join the Order. 

 

The small group moved as quickly as Dorothy’s condition allowed. They headed straight towards Orzammar after reaching the main camp The Warden had told them that he would be heading there next in search of new recruits. With luck, they’d find him before he entered the city. Dorothy also hoped he knew how to perform the ritual.

“Obviously, he’ll know it,” Varric reassured her. “He’s a recruiter.”

He was right, of course.

Dorothy tapped him gratefully on the shoulder and said: “Yeah, thanks.”

 

The group was lucky not to run into and more than a handful of Darkspawn on their way. Having cleared out their nest seemed to have worked well.

“Should we send word to Skyhold?” Dorian inquired.

“I suppose they’ll have to know,” Dorothy sighed. “One way or another I won’t be the Inquisitor for much longer.”

Varric and Dorian exchanged glances.

“Either I’ll die,” Dorothy continued. “Or I’ll become a Warden, all of whom we exiled from the south, meaning I’ll have to leave.”

“Oh...” Dorian replied, clearly not having thought so far ahead.

“Shit,” Varric agreed under his breath.

Dorothy didn’t want to think about it, but she knew it was fully possible that she couldn’t keep her promise to her sister. They’d always been together, and it was an odd feeling to think they might never be again.

“Wait.”

One of the Legionnaires suddenly raised his hand to stop them, and listened closely.

“Don’t tell me,” Varric muttered quietly. “More Darkspawn?”

The other dwarf shook his head.

“The Warden?” Dorothy wondered hopefully. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could walk.

The three Legionnaires in the party slowly began to make their way forward, signalling for the rest to stay put. The dwarves rounded the corner up ahead where they could just make out a faint orange glow. A campfire? Or perhaps a torch?

“So we’re just going to stand here and wait?” Dorian asked.

“No. Here they come,” Varric pointed down the road where one of the dwarves came jogging back.

“It’s him,” he huffed. “Come on.”

Dorothy, Varric and Dorian followed the dwarf to the intersection. They could hear voices in the distance, talking over one another.

“From what I’ve seen, you won’t regret it,” one of the Legionnaires said.

The new dwarf, the Warden, stroked his stubbled chin thoughtfully.

“He’s right,” Varric chimed in as they got closer and stepped into the light of a campfire.

The dwarves looked up at the new arrivals. The Warden looked from Varric to Dorian and then to Dorothy. He let his eyes take in all of her; the staff she held in her hands for support, the pale eyes and skin, and the dark marks that had begun to spread over it.

“You’re the Inquisitor?” the Warden asked, looking Dorothy in the eye.

Dorothy nodded.

“I’ve heard much,” he said. “All the thing you’ve done top-side the last year… Impressive.”

“Will you help me?” Dorothy asked. There was no time for dawdling.

The Warden stood motionlessly for a moment, contemplating. Then he stepped toward Dorothy and offered her his hand. She took it and they shook.

“It would be my honour, and duty,” he said seriously. “My name is Volanz.”

“Dorothy.”

“Now, then… We should get started presently. Say your goodbyes.”

Dorothy wondered why, but then remembered how secretive the Order was, and so turned to her friends.

“So, this is it, huh?” Varric said, frowning.

“I don’t like the thought of leaving you here alone with a stranger,” Dorian added, and crossed his arms. “But I suppose it’s for the best.”

“How will we know if you’ve survived?” Varric remarked.

“I will send word,” Dorothy looked from Dorian to Varric with determination in her eyes. “I won’t leave you wondering. Especially not Thea.”

Varric nodded understandingly.

“Good luck, Inquisitor,” he said.

Dorothy reached down and weakly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you,” she said, and then turned to Dorian, whose eyes were glistening the the fire light.

“Don’t say anything.” His voice was thick with emotion.

“Alright.” Dorothy smiled at him and gave him a hug too. “Tell my sister I love her.”

It was hard to see her friends leave, but it had to be done.

Soon they had disappeared back into the dark tunnels, and then it was just Dorothy and Volanz.

“You’re lucky to have such good friends,” Volanz said, poking at the logs in the fire.

Dorothy nodded. “I am.”

“Come, we must prepare for your Joining.”


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dorothy Trevelyan / Volanz Aeducan**  
>  This chapter takes place just before Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established relationship

Dorothy lay quietly on her side with her hands tucked in under her head, watching the clear night sky through the small window. The moon shone bright and full amidst millions of tiny stars. The moonlight bathed the room in a soft, cool blue. The window was closed, but a cold breeze still crept in through a crack somewhere.

“You’re hair looks like it’s made of stardust.”

Dorothy turned to look at Volanz, who lay watching her with his dark eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he added quietly, and stroked her cheek before rising onto his elbow and kissing her.

“You look sad,” he then noted, looking more seriously at her.

“I miss Thea,” Dorothy explained with a sigh.

“You’ll see her tomorrow. One more day.”

Dorothy smiled at Volanz and kissed him once more. She was grateful that he knew how to comfort her.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ll be fine, I know.”

“I know,” Volanz agreed. “You’re strong. Tough.”

They both chuckled, and as the room fell silent again, Dorothy snuggled into Volanz’s arms. It was odd, but with him there she felt whole again. She didn’t want him to replace her sister, but he had definitely become part of her life. And she did not regret it for a second.


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dorothy Trevelyan / Volanz Aeducan**  
>  This chapter takes place some time after The Descent.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Past Lives

“Who _are_ you?” Dorothy squinted at Volanz from across the campfire.

Volanz raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You carry yourself like a noble, but...” Dorothy continued, looking more relaxed. “You’ve got a past - I mean, I know most Wardens do - but there’s something you’re not telling me. Dwarves only have so many nobles. Which one are you?”

Volanz sat quietly for a moment, watching the slight changes in Dorothy’s expression. He  searched for a sign that would tell him that if he told her the truth everything between them would be over. But he couldn’t find it.

Dorothy waited patiently for a reply. Volanz sighed. There was no reason not to tell her. She had been honest with him, so why couldn’t he do the same.

“You’re right,” he said, looking into the campfire. “I was a noble. I come from clan Aeducan.” He let that settle for a minute, quietly lifting his eyes back to Dorothy, who looked surprised, but nothing more.

“Aeducan?” she said. “As in the ruling family of Orzammar?”

Volanz nodded. “I was the second son of king Endrin Aeducan; a prince… until I was betrayed by my brother.”

Dorothy pursed her lips, feeling like she shouldn’t’ve brought the matter up. Volanz looked pained by his past, and she didn’t want him to be.

“I’m sorry,” she said in lack of anything better.

Volanz shrugged and put his bowl of stew aside. “I’m sure you’ve heard the details of the story,” he said. “I didn’t tell you because it’s in my past. I want it to stay there, along with my titles. I’m just a Warden now.”

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden,” Dorothy said, shaking her head in astounded disbelief.

Volanz scoffed, but gave her a sheepish smile. “That was thirteen years ago.”

“You’re a legend,” Dorothy persisted.

“So are you.” Volanz looked straight into her eyes, and she couldn’t help but shudder.

The man before her was suddenly a stranger, but she could still see the man she had come to love in there. He was right, she thought: The past was the past; nothing could be done about it. They were Wardens now. Let the stories carry on their family names.


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dorothy Trevelyan / Volanz Aeducan**  
>  This chapter takes place after Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Naked Cuddling

“Sweet Maker, it’s cold!” Dorothy cried through the howling wind and the whipping rain.

Volanz hurried beside her, holding the hood of his cloak firmly down over his head. Little did it help as they were soaked to the skin.

Unless they found somewhere to take shelter soon, they would die come nightfall. Ferelden winters were unforgiving to those who didn’t dress well enough.

“Do you see anything?” Volanz asked, trying to see anything himself, but failing.

“No,” Dorothy replied.

The couple trudged on for another long while, feeling like they’d freeze into blocks of ice at any moment, when suddenly Dorothy put a hand on Volanz’s shoulder.

“Look,” she exclaimed, and as Volanz raised his head against the constant downpour, Dorothy pointed ahead of them.

There, barely visible in the falling darkness and the curtain of rain stood a dark, square object on the horizon.

“What do you think it is?” Dorothy continued. “A house?”

“Could be,” Volanz replied. “It’s definitely worth a look.”

The two of them walked on, somewhat rejuvenated by the possibility of shelter just within reach. As they closed in on the mass, it grew and grew, and much to their joy it was indeed a house.

Volanz figured they must’ve stumbled onto a farmhold since it seemed to be the only building for miles. But Dorothy pointed out that it may also be the first hour of several, just that they couldn’t see the rest. They could have arrived at a smaller village without knowing. Whichever it was, it was shelter.

Well under the roof of the porch, Dorothy glanced at Volanz before knocking at the door. They waited for a long moment, but no lights were lit inside, and no one seemed to stir.

The noise of the storm might’ve been too loud for anyone to hear them.

“What should we do?” Dorothy sighed. Now that they were out of the rain, she began to truly feel how cold she was, and began to shiver.

Volanz walked over to one of the windows and peered inside.

“It looks abandoned,” he stated. “Dust everywhere, and no furniture in sight.”

“Then I suppose no one will mind if we borrow it for one night?”

“I suppose not.”

Dorothy reached for the door handle. It was unlocked. She pulled the door open and stepped inside.

“Let’s see if we can get a fire burning,” Volanz said, following her. “I’m about to lose bits if I stay wet much longer.”

“You know,” Dorothy said thoughtfully as she rummaged the house for wood to burn. “Varric once promised me I’d see a mouldy dwarf, but I never did. Maybe now I finally will.”

Volanz chuckled in the other room. “Yes, that would be something to behold, but I’m sad to say you’ll have to wait a little longer: I found some thing we can use.”

“Oh, good, because I was about to say I only found a candle.”

Dorothy held it up as they met in the doorway. She shrugged.

“Romantic,” Volanz said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Isn’t it?” She smirked.

“Come on, let’s get warm. You’re turning blue.”

“Aww, you’re so thoughtful.”

Dorothy followed Volanz into the main room where the hearth sat empty and dark. Within minutes, they managed to get a fire going. The orange light spread a comfortable warmth through the room and their tired, aching bodies.

“Alright,” Volanz said then, and stood back up from the floor. “Take your clothes off.”

Dorothy looked up at him questioningly. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” Volanz sighed. “I don’t want you to catch a cold-”

Dorothy chuckled. “I know, silly.” She began to unbutton her drenched coat, and watched quietly as Volanz did the same. They undressed as quickly as their numb fingers would let them, occasionally stealing glances at one another.

“Now I’m really cold,” Dorothy sobbed as she tossed the last piece of clothing onto the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Volanz picked up the garments and hung them up around the room to dry. He then turned to Dorothy, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Let’s get closer to the fire,” he whispered, and shuffled forward, pushing Dorothy along.

It helped a great deal, and as they stood there in each other’s arms it got to the point of being too warm. Dorothy squirmed in Volanz’s arms. He looked up at her and she down at him.

“This is actually quite nice,” she said with a smile on her lips.

“Yeah?” Volanz smiled back. “Then maybe we should stay like this for the rest of the night?”

“Indeed...” she hummed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Volanz tightened his arms around Dorothy’s waist, his hands flat against her back. Their lips parted, tongues sliding out and against one another. Volanz stepped closer, and the couple stumbled backwards. Dorothy chuckled into his mouth,

“Careful,” she muttered. “I don’t want to end up in the fireplace.”

Volanz chuckled along. He leaned back from her, but kept his arms where they were. He then gently lowered his weight, pulling Dorothy with him back to the floor. She collapsed on top of him with a wide grin.

“Well, what’s this now?” she asked, teasingly moving one long leg up between Volanz’s.

Volanz sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and closed his eyes, humming. He let his mind wander to what-ifs and other possibilities. But lying there, in Dorothy’s arms, with her soft body covering his, he began to feel the exhaustion from walking through the storm. He barely noted when Dorothy leaned her cheek against his shoulder, or the way she took a deep, satisfied breath. Before either of them knew, they’d fallen asleep.

When morning came with a cold breeze through the cracked old windows, the couple was happy to put on their dry clothes and enjoy a quiet moment alone in front of a newly lit fire.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dorothy Trevelyan / Volanz Aeducan**  
>  This chapter takes place during Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established relationship

“Who’s this?”

The Iron Bull gestured towards Volanz standing beside Dorothy.

Dorothy looked down at her fellow Warden, friend and lover.

“Bull,” she said, shifting her eyes back to the qunari. “This is Volanz: the man who rescued me from imminent death, and my good friend.” She smiled to make it clear she didn’t want Bull prying too much. “And Volanz; this is the Iron Bull, leader of the Bull’s Chargers; a mercenary and friend.”

Volanz stepped forward and held out his hand. Bull shook it politely, and then turned to Dorothy.

“‘Friend’?” he said, one brow raised.

“Friend,” Dorothy replied shortly. Bull and she hadn’t talked since she and Theodora had left for the job in the Deep Roads when Dorothy had been forced to join the Wardens. She and Bull had been growing apart for some time before that, and her life coming to such an abrupt turn had severed the last thread that kept them together.

“Listen,” she added the moment Volanz turned to greet Krem and the others. “You knew we weren’t going to last. And I haven’t written, because...” she paused. “Honestly, I wasn’t even sure if I should’ve come here.”

Dorothy looked around. Halamshiral looked exactly like it had the last time the Inquisition had been there.

“I get it,” Bull said defensively. “But I’d like to talk about this.”

“Since when do you like to talk about something so serious?”

“You just saying ‘this isn’t working’ and then taking off for the Deep Roads never to be seen again wasn’t exactly enlightening.”

“‘Never to be seen again’? Really?” Dorothy repeated while crossing her arms over her chest and taking half a step back. “Don’t overdo it.”

“But-”

“We-”

“Is something wrong?”

Dorothy tore herself from the argument and turned to Volanz who’d put a calming hand on her back. He looked up at her inquisitively. Dorothy sighed heavily. That look Volanz sometimes gave her made her unable to hide anything from him. He could be persuasive without even saying anything.

She bit her lip momentarily and then said: “I suppose you should know, and I should’ve told you earlier...”

“Yes?” Volanz prompted patiently after a brief pause.

“Bull and I: we used to be together.”

“Yeah,” Bull butted in, stretching nonchalantly on the stool he’d propped himself down on. “Dorothy and I used to fuck.”

Volanz brows shot up at Bull’s vulgar choice of words, but he didn’t make any remarks about it.

_ Such a kind man _ , Dorothy noted affectionately. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him.

“Oh,” Volanz said then with a surprised tone in his voice, but without mockery, even though it was written on his face that he’d suspected as much. Dorothy had told him about Bull before, just not the extent of their relationship. “Well, Dorothy is a good woman, worthy of all the love in Thedas,” he added.

Volanz’s words made a blush creep up Dorothy’s cheeks.

“Well...” Bull drew a deep breath. Then he began to chuckle. “Good,” he said. “This guy will take care of you just fine.” He turned to Dorothy with a grin on his face.

Confused by the sudden change of Bull’s mood Dorothy didn’t know how to answer.

“A test?” Volanz asked skeptically. “Really?”

“Yeah, sorry, but she deserves someone good,” Bull shrugged. “I think you’ll do her good.”

Volanz and Bull smiled at each other and shook hands.

Dorothy gave Bull a half-awkward, half-grateful smile back. “Thanks.”

“Meh,” Bull huffed. He raised his mug at her and took a swig. “We’re friends, boss, and friends look out for each other, right? Now, go see your sister; she’s been dying to see you!”

Dorothy was at once reminded of why she had loved Bull, and it made her heart throb. But things changed. And he understood. As did she.

**Author's Note:**

> I might still add some more little moments :) So keep checking for updates...


End file.
